


The show just started

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Circus, Circus Performers, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Human Doll, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer, Stockholm Syndrome, Trapezist character, doll maker, doll making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Porcelain limbs and a silent voice, mixed with your loving gaze. That's why you always were my favourite creation.





	1. Prologue

It's so cold. Everything is dark. I can't see anything. What happened? What am I doing here? What is happening? Where am I?! It's cold....so cold. I'm freezing....I can't even support my own weight. My legs are shaking badly and my feet are hurting. I'm starting to feel a dense liquid spreading along my arms and my cheeks only to fall to the floor. Because that's the floor right? I can't tell anymore... It's like everything is spinning and dizzy.... I try to move and hold to what I think it's a wall. But I fail horribly. I fall on my weak knees to what i finally noticed it's a floor. And my knees are so numb that I barely feel the hit, though it sends electric waves through my body. I'm losing all my hope....I dont know what to do anymore. Just what happened...? I don't remember anything... A good ton of my memories are missing, since...a month? Or more....I really can't remember...it's so frustrating...I feel a wave of impotence wash over my body at my lack of memories and it all just leaves me even more hopeless. Just...help....me..p-please...Someone..s-save me...No. It's useless...it's all useless...no one will save me. I'm going to die here. And no one will ever find me, right? I will be here forever. Everything disappeared suddenly and a blind pain hit her, knocking her sudden limp body forwards, crashing harshly to the floor.

  
The next day, at the first hours of the morning. The cops found the corpse of a 16 years old girl in a dark alleway, it was covered in cold blood. And It had a paper folded inside her mouth. It could read: "The show just started, dear public".  
  
It wasn't the first and it won't be the last. Meanwhile a sinister figure clothed in black from head to feet was hiding in an alleway observing everything with an almost fond smile. She had lasted more than the others which was incredible. This could be considered a victory. She had lived almost two weeks, incredible, really incredible. But not more than his favourite. He is his perfect little porcelain doll, his puppet. Perfect. Fragile. Silent and loving. His perfect and outstanding creation.

And after all, the show just started, darling.


	2. Pitter Patter went his heels~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1899, Dangelo Budreau just have arrived to Paris, France and he has no choice but joining the Parisian Freaks Show after people discover he is an albino.  


**-10 years before-**

* * *

The dark blue with white accents and adorns carriage stopped in front of the lavish enormous mannor, the horses panted out of breath and the driver jumped out of his seat, scurrying quickly to open the cariage door. A petit albino took hold of the driver's hand and stepped out, amethyst eyes glancing around curiously, he took a step heels meeting the stone ground and waited for the driver to follow after him with his luggage, he took hold of his jacket sides so they won't caress the floor and made his way to the main entrance. He stopped at the door and knocked swiftly, the door opened before him creaking slightly and letting a woman in her early thirties be seen. Marie Budreau stood tall before her son, her stance caling for respect and showing elegance, her hair in a tight elegant blonde bun, wearing a blue frilly victorian dress that resalted her baby blue eyes, she gave a nod to her son in knowledge and made space for him to pass, a certain coldness surrounding her gestures and a certain distaste showing in her eyes when she looked at him.

-Mon cherie Dangelo, pleased to see you my son- she said polite neverless, in a deep french accent from living too many years in Toulouse, France. She turned around not waiting to see if her son followed her and made a gesture to the maids nearby making sure they showed her son the way to his new room.

Dangelo quickly followed one of the maids, his jacket dragging across the steps of the staircase, his eyes scanning every detail of his new home. He run a hand along the banister and stopped at the last step in a hallway where a white elegant door awaited. He took a step and entered happy to be finally home not knowing what awaited for hin.

* * *

** Somewhere else at the same time **

Blood scurried between white gloves fingers, slowly dripping on the concrete ground making a small pool of the deep scarlet liquid leaving behind a metallic scent. The figure took a white elegant handkerchief out of their pockets and cleaned their hands carefully with a calm aura. They took a step and crouched before their latest failure and looked at her mangled face, ankles sprained and arms broken. Just like a broken failed puppet they thought amused. She only lasted a week with them, her cries being a constant headache making her annoying and then she just _broke_. What a pity. All their dolls ended up losing their minds or broken and they just had no choice but to dispose of them. What did they had to do to find the perfect one? They thought while walking out of the dark cold alleyway leaving the corpse to be found by the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some research and I found that the Victorian era in France was between 1837-1901 so I'm sorry if there's any historical mistake.  
And I'm so sorry by the language accuracy.


	3. Dollface

**Present day**

* * *

The scent of vanilla and lavender flavoured incense inundated the antique looking living room, the sunlight slightly streamed through the half closed lilac curtains that had been closed the night before in a hurry. A ray of sunlight illuminated a petite figure that was sitting prettily on a couch unmovingly. It blinked once and twice, soft looking eyelashes caressing pale blushing cheeks, it's eyes darted around the oh so familiar room by now searching for the door and for the other person living in the house that probably was still sleeping at these early hours. It slowly rose from its sitting position and careful of his porcelain limbs moved across the room and exited to the hallways. It's hands moved across the white walls more to support his weight than anything, it was still scared of crashing to the floor and breaking anything, it moved not knowing where it was going till it heard a familiar voice humming a song and it quickly followed the sound. It stopped in front of a working room and softly knocked on the door three times waiting till it was granted permission to enter.

-You can come in, Mon cherie-a deep voice came from the room giving permission to the petite figure to enter, who did as said entering the room slowly. It stopped on the doorway looking at the black clothed man working hard on a new project, probably another try of making a new friend for It, not that it wanted friends or anyone that wasn't the man who created it. When it saw him stop it carefully approached the working table and got on the tip of its feet to glance at what was on the table. It was greeted by the sight of a girl laying down with her stomach open and bloody, the organs grotesquely displayed, it was truly a disturbing sight. It quickly covered it's amethyst eyes with its hands to not see anything else, it didn't like this part of his work.

-Oh poor thing, did she scare you?-the man chuckled taking a cloth to clean his hands and picked up the small doll carrying it bridal style on his arms back to the living room.

-You should have waited for me in here, love-he carefully deposited it on the floor and hug it from behind humming softly a song to calm it down. It's eyes slowly closing making the horrible image go away from his mind and concentrating more on the human warmth that the man was giving to it. It always felt more safe on his arms, it definitely made it feel less lonely. It slowly relaxed and settled down on his arms almost felling back to sleep. Or maybe it was still the effects of the tea from the night before. It always make it strangely sleepy. How weird. But if he was here it was okay. It fell asleep with a "I love you" softly whispered on its ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon cherie = my dear  
In case there was any confusion


End file.
